Quick—Write!
by chocolatebearturk
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles about JONAS. Multiple pairings. T for safety only. 6: Misguided Ghosts.
1. Simple&Sweet and ALBL

**Quick, Write!  
potr**

_a/n: You're looking at the result of a quick-write exercise that I started with a friend of mine when we were bored in English. We chose a theme, gave each other fifteen minutes, and then wrote whatever came to mind. We've done three so far (the second one we did wasn't geared enough toward JONAS for me to re-write it). As we continue to do these, I will continue to post them. I hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Simple and Sweet

"Why dosh evryfig—" She swallowed the mouthful of ice cream. "—have to be so _complicated_?"

Her companion shrugged and twirled his spoon in his own cup of Haagen Dazs. "I dunno, Mace."

"I mean," she continued with a sniffle, ignoring her friend's quiet interjection. "All I wanted was a good guy. A good guy! Is that too much to ask?"

"No," the man said. He didn't glance up from his cup, but the girl next to him didn't notice, too wrapped up in her rant.

"It _must_ be, because all the good guys are either taken, old, or gay." She punctuated this by scraping her spoon around in her cup for the last bit of creamy goodness. "If my life were a romantic comedy, I would meet the love of my life _right_ now when he came knocking on the door."

Something flickered in the man's eyes and he sent a glance at the red-painted door on the opposite end of the apartment.

"But it's not," she sighed. She put her cup down and leaned on her friend's shoulder, curling her legs underneath her on the couch. She didn't even notice the way his arm came around to hold her closer, for this had been their routine for so long.

She closed her eyes against the tears at the unfairness of the world and inhaled his sweet, spicy scent. "You're a good friend, Kevin; taking time out of your busy schedule to comfort me."

"I try," he murmured, staring down at her chocolate curls. There was a soft look in his eyes as he continued to watch her, absently rubbing her arm, and he wondered what she would say if she looked up and caught him. But then he just shook his head, knowing that the complications would simply drive her away, and let his chin rest on top of her silky, sweet-smelling hair. "I try."

* * *

A Little Bit Longer

"Please," she begged, tears running rivers down her face. She reached and touched the woman's still-warm cheek. "Don't go."

But no matter how much she cried and screamed, nothing would make her mother stir.

"Joe!" The blonde girl turned to her best friend. "_You_ always play the hero when we play games. _You_ always save me. _You_ can bring her back!"

But his eyes were sadder than she'd ever seen them. "I—" His voice cracked. "I can't. I'm sorry, but—"

"No! Don't say that!" The twelve-year-old hurled herself at him and began crying into his chest. "_Don't_ say sorry. _Everyone_ says sorry. Nobody means it, they just say it."

"But I _do_ mean it," Joe said. "I loved your mom, too; almost as much as _my_ mom!"

His arms wrapped tightly around her and he marveled that he was now tall enough to rest his chin on top of her head. He led her slowly away from the hospital bed, shuffling across the pastel blue tile.

"I just wanted more _time_!" the girl sobbed. She was getting his shirt wet, but neither of them cared. "She never got the scarf I knit for her. Or the handbag I made her."

Joe merely nodded and let the girl babble on and on, ignoring the tears that trailed down his own cheeks in order to comfort her. She cried for the longest time, but eventually, the tears ran out.

When she finally quieted, he made to pull away. But she tightened her grip on his waist, forcing him to stay with her.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Just… a little bit longer, okay?"

He sighed and held her ever more tightly.

"Okay, Stella," he agreed as she settled her head into the crook of his neck. "A little bit longer."

* * *

_a/n: So, this is all spur-of-the-moment stuff. They're all unrelated drabbles, all written in fifteen minutes, re-written to fit the fandom if they weren't already written for it in the first place, and polished a bit before they're uploaded._

_See you in the next one-shot! (A Kacy, if you'll believe it! :D)_

_**OH! By the way, I'm going to start sending out PMs to people who alert my stories. This is getting a little annoying when my story has more ALERTS than it has reviews. Especially if it's a one-shot.**_

_**You may alert this story, however. :D**_

_Much love,  
Beth-a-bee_


	2. Hugs

10/29 Theme: Hugs

_a/n: I got to pick the theme yesterday when Jay (my writing buddy) and I did our quick-write. It was inspired by a fanfiction I'd seen recently here called _Special Hugs_. This was written specifically with JONAS in mind. :)_

_-_

Macy loved hugs. Giving or receiving, it didn't really matter; she loved them all the same. Having someone's arms around her made her feel safe, secure, and loved. The more people involved in the hug, the better. It just meant that many more people were sharing the warmth.

And, to be honest, that was how it started. With a group hug. She hadn't even originally been involved, but it still had a humongous influence on her—she decided that very second that she was going to try her hardest to become more than just _Macy, Number One JONAS Super Fan_. She would try to become their friend.

All it took was his breath on her neck, the spicy scent of his shampoo, the feeling of his cheek accidentally pressed against hers, to cause the decision to be made.

"_Sorry,"_ Joe had said with a grin, mouth still full of chicken. _"Didn't see you there."_

Had she _really_ just felt a JONAS's curls brushing her face as they all pulled away?

"_No problem,"_ she had sighed, before promptly passing out.

-

She still wasn't quite used to the fact that they were rock stars, but she was getting better. Even if she was still a hallway hazard, she only sent two of them to the nurse at a time instead of three.

(She ignored the fact that if Stella hadn't been there, it probably would have been way worse.)

She hadn't been able to contain herself when they offered to let her record for their new album—after all; she was still a _fan_, even if she was trying to cut down on the _super_. It was really a miracle that she'd lasted as long as she did. They'd given her a brief tour of the firehouse, allowing her to see the kitchen (where they _actually_ ate!) and the living area (where they _actually_ spent time with their family!). They'd showed her their loft-like bedroom (where they _actually_ slept and watched TV and rehearsed and wrote their songs!) and so it was only a matter of time before she started fangirling.

"_So, this is the recording studio,"_ Nick had said, smiling faintly at the awe in her expression.

Even Joe, who had been apprehensive up to this point, laughed when she tentatively reached a hand toward the blue frame. _"It's pretty solid, Mace. You can touch it."_

"_I'm kind of afraid to,"_ she had breathed. _"Do you record a lot of your stuff here?"_

"_Some,"_ Kevin had told her. _"Nick's drums and piano have to be done at the producer's studio, and there are some songs that just sound better if we're all recording at the same time."_

"_So, are you ready to start?"_ Nick asked.

They had been standing behind her, a safe distance away in case she had a klutz attack. When she turned to see all three of them, looks of hope (fear and anxiety, really—but she wouldn't learn that until later) on their faces, she couldn't even begin to control her excitement.

"_Thank you _SO_ much!"_ she had exclaimed, jumping toward them with her arms outstretched. They wrapped tightly around the closest brother and it was only his efforts that kept them upright as he nervously let his own arms wind around her. The other two joined the hug, much to her delight. It was a miracle she didn't have a heart attack and die.

"_Um, you're welcome?"_

-

Stella's birthday had been ruined—not once, but TWICE! Macy had been livid the first time and nearly boiling with rage the second. _No one_, JONAS or not, hurt her friend like that. If she hadn't opened up that magazine to calm herself down, she might have ripped the three of them to shreds—or worse, vowed never to give any of them a hug again!

But all had been fine. The article clearly expressed how important Stella was to them, and there were even a few mentions of her!

(She pretended that the real reason she forgave them on the spot was not because _he_ had said that she had gone from _Number One Fan_ to _Other Best Friend_ so quickly that they hadn't even realized it.)

So when the group hug came, she had been happy just to watch. After all, it wasn't her hug. She wasn't the one they needed to make up with. But then she caught _his_ eye and he smiled and extended an arm to invite her to join. How could she say no?

She smiled and stepped up behind Stella and he slid the arm that was previously holding the blonde's shoulders around her waist. She felt included and warm and happy, although she tried desperately to ignore the feeling that was swelling in her stomach, a direct result of the heat she felt radiating from his arm. It was Stella's moment, Stella's hug, so she put an extra squeeze in just for her friend.

But what did it mean when he didn't remove his arm directly after the hug ended?

And what did it mean when she didn't want him to?

-

Hugs became _their_ way of communication. Not that she didn't hug anyone else—it just turned into a wordless way for them to greet each other, an immediate and universally understood declaration of appreciation. _Hey_, they said. _We're good friends and I enjoy being around you._

His friendship was a blessing and so were his hugs, for they were the best she ever experienced. He always tried to be the best at everything, and hugging was no different. He knew that she enjoyed them the best when it became difficult to breathe, so he always wrapped her up in the tightest embrace he could muster. When he found out she liked to be surprised, he started to sneak up on her.

(Although that may have been when he discovered that her klutz attacks weren't entirely JONAS-based—sometimes they just happened.)

She would be standing by her locker, getting out her books or packing everything up, and all of a sudden, she would feel a pair of familiar arms darting around her waist and pulling her close from behind.

Sometimes this was accompanied by a kiss on the cheek that left her face burning.

Others, it was a simple murmur of, _"Hey, Macy,"_ that would tickle her ear and make her heart jump.

No matter what, she always liked his hugs the best. They were warm, and made her feel so safe and secure, and almost like he never wanted to let go.

(But that last thought was silly, so she tried not to dwell on it too much.)

"Macy?" he said one day.

"Yes, Nick?" she replied lazily, deliriously happy in his arms. When she looked up, his face was closer than she ever remembered seeing it.

And suddenly, Macy had something to love even more than hugs.

-

end

-

_a/n: So, this is a thoroughly polished version of my quick-write. Once again, all of the first drafts of these stories are completed within fifteen to twenty minutes. I don't ever post the first draft of anything to FF unless I started it on the computer._

_Once again, I hope that it wasn't obvious till the end that she would end up with Nick. I was hoping it would work out so that if you didn't want her to end up with Nick, you could forget the 'best at everything' bit and replace the name at the end with Kevin's. And if you wanted it to be Joe, you'd have to forget the curl at the beginning._

_A brief note: I may not be able to post as much for a little while. My ability to do so these days depends on when my mother is in the house and/or asleep. So this could be the last you hear from me for a few days/weeks. But fear not! I will be sneaky and continue to write as much as possible._

_Much love for you all,  
Beth_


	3. Fifty Facts

11/4 Update: Fifty Facts

_a/n: Jay was out for English class yesterday, so I was forced to do this on my own. There's a bit of real-life parallel in this story, so I hope you appreciate that I spent a half-hour in my English class scribbling in my notebook rather than writing fifty facts._

_...do you think my English teacher would let me hand _this_ in instead of the five facts I wrote down?_

They were _supposed_ to be writing fifty facts about the middle ages. He _really_ should have been letting his pencil dance across the page instead of watching the way the movie lights flickered. He should have, at least, been _trying_ to pay attention.

But he wasn't.

A sound behind him caused the boy to turn and he saw that Stella had fallen asleep. He smiled for a moment to himself and gently prodded the blonde awake. She started and sat up, but gave him a grateful smile. The boy turned back around.

"_Medieval warfare was _violent_… but hardly fatal…"_

Nick jotted the fact down, the third he'd thought to write since the movie began. His eyes once again wandered from the movie screen.

Abby was passing notes with Amy on one side of the room (insert grimace here) and Cello Girl, Angelina, was giggling over something with… oh, God.

_Penny_.

The blonde's head began to turn and he felt the panic building up.

EVASIVE ACTION! LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!

Nick practically turned his entire body around in his seat. It was pretty obvious to any watching that he was still pretty sore about their… unfortunate relationship earlier in the year. (Suffice it to say, she and Jimmy went through periods like that all the time.) So he turned so that he was practically hanging out of the desk, trying to avoid the awkward post-break-up stare. He found himself staring directly into the concerned eyes of Macy Misa. She must have seen his almost spasmodic episode as he'd turned in his chair and, indeed, she sent a glance over his shoulder.

He saw her mouth form the word, _"Oh,"_ and had to suppress an amused chuckle when he saw the fire that flashed briefly in her eyes. For one who was dubbed the Hallway Hazard, she was certainly protective of her favorite band.

She sent him a look filled with sympathy and he smiled a little in thanks.

"_You okay?"_ she mouthed. He nodded, his smile growing a little at her obvious concern. Her gaze flicked back toward Penny. _"You want me to…?"_ She trailed off to punch one hand with her fist and he quickly shook his head.

His smile was bright and, if he would admit it to himself, probably wider than any he'd had with Penny. But he wasn't ready for that yet, so he merely sheepishly asked Macy if he could borrow her facts.

She, just as sheepishly, showed him an empty page.


	4. I'll Pass

11/9 Update: "I'll Pass"

_a/n: Jay got to pick the theme again, and his choice was "I'll Pass." This is partially inspired by all of the tags to the episode 'Double Date,' WHICH I JUST SAW LAST NIGHT. I'm still fangirling. :D_

_I hope you enjoy this, Kacy lovers! I'm trying to get better at writing Kevin specifically for you!_

"Um, no thanks," Macy said finally, smiling nervously at the scowling lunch lady. As she looked at the glop in the ladle, she could swear she saw something shift. Holding back a gag, she managed, "I'll pass."

She took an apple and a banana and set those on her tray, moving quickly down the line. She nearly bumped into a much taller person that had been ahead of her—as it was, she managed to accidentally jam his fingers between their trays.

"Oh, sorry!" she said quickly, watching as he jerked and pulled back the injured hand. "I didn't mean to—"

He turned to look at her. "Hi, Macy. I had a feeling it was you." He smiled.

"Kevin, what are _you_ doing in the lunch line? Don't you bring your lunch?" Macy asked. She winced when she realized how… un-nice she sounded.

"Joe sat on his lunch again, so I gave him mine," said the boy, oblivious to her tone. "I don't mind the mystery meat."

"How can you _like_ the mystery meat?" Macy said as they moved down the line. "You don't know what's _in_ it!"

"I know! I like to try to guess what kind of meat it is! It's like a riddle for your taste buds!" Kevin's grin was infectious, but the second he turned to add a cup of pudding to his tray, the brunette couldn't help the urge to gag. She flashed him another smile and picked up a package of cookies when he turned to her again.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked.

"What?" Macy's brow furrowed with confusion. What had caused him to ask _that_?

"I've never seen you eat any meat," Kevin explained.

This, at least, was true. He'd only ever seen her eating in the cafeteria and she never got any meat at school. She just didn't trust the big lunch lady that didn't wear a hairnet. There was something in the way she glared at students that made Macy suspicious.

She laughed, though, and said, "I pass on the mystery meat here, but I love a good burger."

Kevin, for some reason, seemed to perk up at this. "Really? What about steak?"

"Even better!" Macy said, watching as he paid the cashier and picked up his tray.

"So I'll see you at eight on Friday at El Meat?"

"Sure!" she said, without really thinking about her answer. However, reality caught up with her brain about a half-second after the words were out of her mouth. "Wait, _WHAT_?!"

But when she looked up, he was gone.

_Well played, Lucas,_ she thought as a HUGE grin took over her face. _Well played._

**a/n: So, I'm not sure I like the ending. And aside from a few phrase changes, this is pretty much the way I wrote it in English (in fifteen minutes). I don't have the time or convenience to really go through and edit this, so you get my writing raw and untouched. Lucky you (not).**

**I should really stop listening to Selena Gomez when I'm typing up my stories.**

**Well, much love!**

**Bee the Not-So-Free**


	5. Pep Rally

11/17 Update: Pep Rally

_a/n: So, I'm a little mad at Jay right now. He went to the pep rally without me. (I couldn't go to the game and we have a really small gym so the only way to go to the pep rally would've been to buy a ticket to the game.) So, I wrote this on Friday without him. :(_

_Just so everyone's aware, I've never been to a pep rally. I wrote this while the thing was going on, so I didn't even have time to do research. Kay? We're all good? Good!_

"—SURRENDER TO THE MANTIS…" Kevin shouted as he bounded around in front of the crowd. He pointed his megaphone at the gathered students.

"'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A PRAYER!"

Nick clapped a hand over his ear, trying to stop the ringing that had resulted from having the three hundred people around him shouting in response to his over-enthusiastic brother. The girl next to him gave him a concerned glance.

"You okay?" she asked over the roar of the other students. He nodded, although he was grimacing with pain.

"I'm fine, Mace," he said. "But a JONAS concert's got nothing on this bunch."

She laughed, long and loud, and swatted his shoulder. "Oh, come _on_! You should be used to loud noises like this. You get chased by rabid, screaming fangirls on a regular basis—"

"Not so much anymore," Nick said, shaking his head. He nudged the girl with his 'injured' shoulder. "With Stella's new disguises and your fan club legislation, we can even go to the mall without getting mobbed."

The brunette blushed and looked down at her hands. "You're just saying that."

If Nick had a response, it was drowned out by the screams of people around them—it seemed that Monty the Praying Mantis had just been unleashed into the crowd of dancing cheerleaders. The mascot was now dancing with them, and the audience was going crazy.

"Remind me why I came here again?" Nick asked, once again holding a hand over his aching ear. Glancing at Macy's still-present blush, he smiled a little. "Forgetting your persuasively adorable pouty face, that is."

The girl gasped and turned to look at him, only to find his mouth set in a smug smirk while his eyes danced with humor. She smacked his arm. "You're _not_ funny, Nick!" she told him, even as she began to laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked with a chuckle of his own. Macy just shook her head and turned her eyes back on Monty, who was now crunking with skill that only a mascot can possess.

"Stella and Joe don't know what they're missing," she said finally, not taking her eyes from the action.

Nick watched her carefully and a smile crossed his face. He reached out and took her tiny hand in his, drawing close enough to whisper in her ear, "They have no idea."

Macy blushed and gripped his hand.

_Fin_

_**a/n: :P This was okay. I'm a little unhappy with the length, but with only twenty minutes to write it, what can I expect?**_

_**I don't know if I've told y'all this, but Jay and I are **_**supposed**_** to do a quick-write exercise every Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes we're interrupted by absences, but we generally try to turn these out when we can.**_

_**Well, much love!  
**__**Beth**_


	6. Misguided Ghosts

a/n: Sorry it's taken so long to post. If you'll believe it, this was actually written on 11/17. xD Enjoy, okay?

**6: Misguided Ghosts

* * *

**

"No! There is _no way_ I'm agreeing to do this!" Macy exclaimed. She slammed her locker shut and _glared_ at the pair, who flinched visibly at the fire in her gaze. "I'm _not_ helping you. It's a horrible, terrible trick. You're lucky I don't _tell_ him about it."

"C'mon, Mace," Joe said in his most pleading voice. He put on a pouty face for extra effect, but Macy wasn't buying it. "It'll be fun!"

"No!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, but she was stopped when Nick called out to her.

"We really _need_ your help, Macy," he said. "Stella's already agreed to help us trick him, but I need someone to help me behind the scenes."

She turned. "Behind the scenes?"

"Yeah, you won't even need to be there!" Joe said.

Macy's eyes narrowed and she turned again, stalking away at a faster pace than before. Nick covered his eyes for a moment before he turned to glare at Joe. "_You_ are an idiot," he said firmly before he ran to catch up with Macy.

Joe threw his hands in the air. "What'd I do?"

Ignoring his brother, Nick jogged the last few steps to catch up with the brunette. "Macy! Macy, wait!"

"What do you want, Nick?" she asked as she turned to look at him, exasperation shining in her eyes. Now Nick really wished he'd paused to hit Joe—at least it would have made him feel better about hurting their friend. "Do you need things from the store?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Take them. Just… leave me out of it," she said. "Especially if I 'don't even need to be there.'" The dejected look in her eyes was enough to have him wincing visibly.

"That's not what Joe meant, Mace. You'd be there, but you'd be behind the scenes with me, like I said," Nick told her. He smirked a little. "Cramped in dark crawl spaces and under the drums and behind the walls…"

Her eyes widened and she hesitated, pushing hair out of her face. "Y-you…" she began. "You'd squeeze yourself into a confined space with _me_? The hallway hazard?"

Nick, being the smartest of his brothers, knew that his answer counted for a not more than it appeared. He smiled and took the girl's hand.

"Gladly," he said, watching as her own smile—and blush—unfolded. She squeezed his hand.

"Okay," she said. "I'll help you scare some sense into Kevin about this Smith Ghost thing."

* * *

_a/n2: xD So, yeah. Sadly, I've never heard Misguided Ghosts, but I'm going to try to find it on YouTube tonight. Jay was the one who suggested the theme and this is what I immediately thought of. :)_

_Thanks for sticking with this collection, everyone! xD_

_Love, love, and even more love,  
Beth._


End file.
